Love Me
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: Ichigo catches Grimmjow and Uryuu doing something he'd never expect.Rated M. GJ/UI/IK
1. Love Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own he Bleach Characters**

**Author's Notes: This is the first story I've written like this in a long time. **

**I might be a little rusty so forgive me if I totally suck on my first try. thanks ~Miyuki~ **

* * *

Ichigo's point of view...

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling like crap.

My roommates Uryuu and Grimmjow is still asleep.

CRAP!

My girlfriend Oriheme is gone.

CRAP!!

Chad spent the night here and I can't find him anywhere.

CRAP!!!

There's a box of condoms on the kitchen table...wait...those are mine!

CRAP! CRAP!! CRAP!!!

I went into Uryuu's room thinking that he might've taken them. But I honestly don't understand what a dork like him would need with my I started thinking that my girl might've been in there with him. I slowly Opened the door to his room thinking that if my girl wasn't in there with him, I could just take something of his then we'd be even. What I saw was more than I bargained for.

My Oreo wasn't there but someone was and they had Uryuu moaning like a bitch. I never imagined something like this ever...well, I did, but nothing like this. Yeah I had some fantasies like it but I've always imagined him with someone like Chad or Renji, but not him!This is the guy who scorned the lives of all gay people. This is the guy who says 'If I had that kind of power, I'd use it to kill all gay men and women on the entire planet!'. So why was he with Uryuu? And why the fuck was he doing _this_ with him.

I froze right where I stood.

Grimm was sprawled across the bed yelling, panting and sweating and uryuu was on top of him moaning slightly. For some reason, I couldn't move. I watched them for at least thirty minutes. During that thirty minutes, Grimm ended up on top. That's when the Uryuu had spotted me. Grimm gasped. The three of us stayed there staring at each other. What I saw was enough for the strongest of men to go blind. Grimm was straddled across Uryuu's waist. He was obviously riding him. Uryuu was drooling so he obviously liked it. They were both naked, sweaty, and red from embarrassment. What I saw made me faint right there...

* * *

I woke up in my bed the next morning. I went to the kitchen to witness the our typical routine. Grimm was shouting and complaining about Uryuu being gay. Uryuu was trying to protest by saying that he was Bi but no one would believe him. That's when I knew that I had to be dreaming. Grim and Uryuu hated each other. It would be crazy for them to do...to do _that_. But I still remember it. The details were crystal clear. They were flipping through my mind like I was some kind of freckin' projector screen or something. I just wanted to scream "Goddamn it!"

Yeah that. No wait, that was Rukia.

"Kurosaki! Get your ass over here and help us!"

Grimm was on top of Uryuu. He was beating the crap out of him too, his face was red with anger. Uryuu was screaming like crazy. Rukia and Chad were trying to pull the two apart but with little success. I'd never seen the Grimm this angry at anyone before.

"Kurosaki you jackass!" shouted Rukia.

It was only when I realized that Chad was having a hard time controlling them that I helped the two out. Uryuu was crying. That was the firts time I ever saw him cry in front of anyone.

"Wimp," I said aloud which was a bad idea because the last thing I felt that moment was Rukia's hand across my face.

"You stay here with Ishida-Kun until he feels better!"

Damn! I didn't want to be a part of this. Rukia and Chad left. Grimmjow went to his room cursing under his breath. Uryuu looked scared out of his mind. I felt for the little geek. Getting your ass beat by the Grimm was no laughing matter.

I realized that Uryuu wasn't wearing his glasses. He'd never get contacts so I knew he couldnt've been wearing them.

That made me thing of something. Oh my god!!! Oh shit!!!

* * *

**Flashback-Ichigo**

_Grimm was sprawled across the bed yelling, panting and sweating and uryuu was on top of him moaning slightly. For some reason, Ichigo couldn't move. He wanted to see what would happen but at the same time, he didn't. Uryuu's hair was being pulled by Grimm. He began to moan in either pleasure or pain. Ichigo couldn't tell if he liked it or not. He pressed his delicate thin lips against Grimmjow's. Once they separated, he liked his lips and looked up at his black-haired Quincy. Uryuu planted butterfly kisses around his jawline. He looked a little — scared. For his life and what just might come next. Grimm grabbed him by his neck and pulled him closer._

_"Blow me," he commanded, nibbling on his earlobes._

_Uryuu hesitated but did what he was told. He unbuckled Grimm's jean's whimpering slightly as he did so. _

_He began licking Grimm's length from the bottom up; when he reached the it he began sucking the head. Grimm groaned. Uryuu looked up at him. _

_"Did I tell you to stop?" He shouted._

_"N-n-no G-Grimm," Uryuu cried nervously._

_"Then don't stop!"_

_Ichigo saw their mouthes moving but couldn't tell what they were saying. He backed up a little, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of this. _

_Grimm pulled his hair again. He pushed his Uryuu's mouth back down to his penis where he continued to suck. He began to slowly take more in his mouth, letting his tongue wrap around the erection of Grimm's. He ran his fingers through the Quincy's soft black hair. Then he snatched of his glasses and pulled his hair causing him to move forward until they were face to face._

_"Say it," Grimmjow growled._

_Uryuu looked up at him._

_"SAY IT!!!"_

_"I-I-I can't Grimm!"_

_This obviously made the Grimm angry. He snapped Uryuu's Glasses in two. He forced Uryuu onto the bed, pushing him down with one hand around the Quincy's neck. Grimm forced his tongue into Uryuu's mouth who was now terrified. Grimm began to snatch off his clothes one by one. He held Uryuu's hands above his head, holding his wrists together with one hand. He used the other for something different. Grimmjow grasped his partner's length in his hand and pumped him. Uryuu moaned and cried. He couldn't tell if he liked it himself. It did hurt a little though._

_"Grimm," he cried "Please stop it!"_

_That only seemed to arouse Grimmjow even more. He spread Uryuu's legs open wide. Ichigo's eyes widened almost as Uryuu's legs were. Tears fell from the Quincy's eyes. Grimmjow gagged him with his own shirt knowing that he would try and scream for help because it had happened before and he didn't want to go through that again. He tied Uryuu's hands with his belt so he wouldn't try to fight back. He took his dick in his mouth and began to suck first soft and then hard, scraping his teeth over it. Uryuu could not help but moan as he sucked. He then pulled him up and entered him harshly. Uryuu began to cry but he didn't scream, not knowing what Grimm would do if he had. He began to pound into him hard. Then moved his hands around him and began to pump his cock again._

_He was hurting Uryuu. He felt blood running down his legs. He pounded harder into him not caring at all. He kissed and sucked on his neck as he pumped his cock harshly in his hand. Uryuu closed his eyes._

_Ichigo stepped back a bit more. He had to be crazy to continue watching this but he couldn't look away. He tried to but couldn't. It was like a car accident. He heard uryuu crying but couldn't tell why._

_Grimmjow stopped and pulled out of him. The Quincy looked up at him thinking that it was over but he was wrong. Grimm slammed into him again. His thrusts getting harder and rougher everytime. Only after he came did he stop and pull out of Uryuu. He kissed Uryuu one last time._

**End Flashback-Ichigo**

* * *

**Flashback-Uryuu**

_When Grimm put Ichigo back in his room, Uryuu wanted to run away and hide. He never asked for what just happened._

_"Can I tell you something Ishida?" he remembered Grimmjow say days before this._

_"Yeah, what is It?"_

_"I love you."_

_After that Grimm seemed like a nicer person when they were alone. But then he got more violent. That was the third time something like that happened between Grimmjow and Uryuu. He continuasly raped him, not giving a damn about how Uryuu felt. All he wanted, all he ever wanted, was for Grimmjow to love him..._

_**End Flashback-Uryuu**_

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. I'm not sure how I came up with this while juggling so many other things in my life (Homework especially). I hope you liked it. I want to add another chapter so tell me if I should or shouldn't. **

**Thanks a bunch!!!**

**~Miyuki~**


	2. Empty Promises

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bleach characters**

_Ichigo's point of view..._

I took Uryuu to the optometrist the same day to get his glasses fixed. We said nothing about what happened on the way there and he sort of kept his distance from me the whole time. He seemed very happy when I paid to get his glasses repaired.

We went to a McDonald's to get something to eat. I ordered a big Mac and he ordered a salad._ Of course he had to_ I thought to myself_ of course..._

So, minutes passed by when I finally asked him about the whole Grimmjow issue. We were at our dorm when I asked. He inched away from me trying to avoid giving the answer. Grimm wasn't wasn't there. Chad wasn't there. Rukia wasn't there. Hell, no one was there but the two of us. So why didn't he want to answer.

* * *

_Uryuu's P.O.V..._

Damn! Why won't he quit asking me! Doesn't he see that I don't want to talk about this!

Ichigo patted my shoulder and told me that he was my friend and that I could tell him anything...

Lies...That's all they do...That's all anyone does...Fill my head with lies! Ryuuken...Grimmjow...and now Ichigo...Just _lies!_

Why can't I just be left alone? No one will ever love me. Even the man who I'm forced to call father doesn't love me. I'm just a shadow to them. To Grimm I'm just this Sex-Toy for him and anyone else who'll pay him just to give me a try.

Lies...That's all they are...Lies...empty promises...sweet nothings being whispered in my ear that mean absolutely nothing...called so many: Sex-toy, whore, prostitute, shadow of a father, ungrateful child, bitch...I can't take it. I can't understand why anyone would want to hurt me. Why am I alone in this world? Why won't anyone love me? Why?

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V.

God that Quincy is a wimp! I just asked him one question and he starts crying! He covered his face so I wouldn't see him. He told me to go away but I honestly didn't feel like I at the time.

"Geeze you whore," I shouted "I was just trying to help. Don't be a bitch!"

Uryuu looked up at me. those eyes showed hurt and pain. Something I didn't know he was feeling at the time.

"Why," he cried "Why would you call me that Kurosaki?"

"Because of last night!" I yelled feeling disgusted by the pitiful boy that I was standing over "You have to be some desperate whore to do something like that with a guy who scorns the lives of all gays! You have to be a desperate whore to want to do anything like that with anyone the same sex as you! It''s disgusting!"

* * *

Uryuu's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep that night knowing that that monster had a room next to mine. For the first time in a long time, I prayed. I prayed for whoever was out there to keep me safe from that demon next to my room. I prayed for my father to die. I prayed that Ichigo could understand my pain...but for what? Why should I? I didn't work anyway because I found Grimmjow back in my room anyway.

He closed the door and made sure no one could get in by pushing a chair up to it. The he crawled into bed and laid on top of me.

I could smell the horrible stench of nicotine and alcohol in his breath as he lifted me up for a very wet, impassioned kiss. He licked his lips at the sight of my fear. I couldn't show or tell him that I hated him or what he was doing with me or he'd hurt me like he'd done the times before this.

"I've got a gift for you honey," he whispered "we're going somewhere tonight. I know how much you like parties baby, and we're going to party all night long."

* * *

Grimm drove in his new Lamborghini that he bought with the money he earned through me; by me.

I thought of what Ichigo told me. I thought of what Ryuuken told me when he caught me and another guy together. They both said about the same thing, but Ryuuken's was worse. Two days before I was kicked out, Ryuuken caught me and another one guy in his bed. _His_ bed. He thought it was the worst way to disrespect and shame a father: for a son to have sex in their own father's bed...with another man.

He came home because he left his briefcase. That's when he came into his room. Toushiro Hitsugaya was the guy that I was with. He was busy giving me a blow job. Ryuuken wouldn't have come in if I wasn't moaning. His suitcase was on the table in the dining room so all he had to do was come in, get his stuff, then get out. But he didn't. And it was all my fault. My fault that Hitsugaya nearly got killed. It was me who ruined my own life. All I had to do was say no to him, but I was so tempted to see what gay sex felt like, so I let him screw me.

Ryuuken emptied my bank account. He burned most of my clothes. Then he told me to take everything I had left and leave.

What he said to me was worse than that moment when he found the two of us together.

"I'm not letting any child of mine go down this road! If this is what you chose then so be it. You can die right here for all I care, but I will NOT allow!"

"Dad please!" I cried.

He snorted thinking that it was hysterical that I actually address him as my father only when I needed something. I didn't understand why he wouldn't just let this pass. I knew I was a bit too young to be doing this, I knew it shouldn't have done something like that in Ryuuken's own bed. I just wish I knew why I did it.

Now Ryuukan thinks I'm a freak and Toshiro won't even talk to me. But you've always got to look on the bright side of things sometimes: I was already planning to run away anyway...

"What's up baby?" Grimmjow asked.

He saw that I looked worried. "You're not gonna get hurt if that's what you're thinking."

I shook my head hoping that he might leave me alone, but nothing is ever that easy.

He stopped in front of a large house by a lake. There was a party going on there, obviously.

"My friend says she thinks your hot and wants to see what your like in the bed."

I breathed hard. I should of known this might happen.

Grimmjow shot a nasty look at me and I stiffed and shut up immediately. Grimmjow kissed my neck then began to unbutton my shirt. He couldn't hold back that feeling that he was suddenly getting. Luckily for me there were those times when Grimm knew when to stop himself.

* * *

When we went into the house one of Grimm's friends led us to a room in the attic. I was shocked by what I saw. Oriheme was there on the floor half-drunken and frightened. Her clothes were torn, she was badly bruised, and she had something dripping from her mouth that looked clear and whitish. I hoped that it wasn't what I thought it was. There were a group of boys around her. Some were teens, some were in their early twenties.

One by one they forced themselves onto her. Oriheme cried. I would've helped but Grimm held me back. Somewhere during all this I saw Renji cheering on his friend as he ate her out. I tried to look away but he made me watch. Tears filled my eyes as I watched the rape of my best friend.

When I was finally out of grimm's grip, I sprinted to her. Stupid mistake! Grimmjow and three other guys held me down and forced me to watch this horrible scene...

When it was over Oriheme was still there plus TGrimmjow and three other guys.

"We've fixed her up for you," one of them said.

They all left the room, leaving Oriheme and I together. I ran to her as fast as I could. I held my naked, bruised friend in my arms. She was shaking terribly.

* * *

"Uryuu," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Make it go away. Make the pain go away."

"H-how?" he asked only thinking of one solution for this. He was used to doing this for others.

He felt her hands flutter up his chest. He sat there and as she leaned in again, grasping tightly to his arms, kissing across his throat.

_No_ he thought_she's Kurosaki's girlfriend! He'd kill me!_

Oriheme kissed him. He looked into her eyes and say that they were dilated. But they shouldnt've been because they were sitting under a bright light bulb in the center of the room. He immediately understood (Mainly because his father worked at a hospital) why she was acting so strange.

Didn't want to do this, but he didn't want to see her in this kind of pain.

Within minutes they were kissing again. Orihime pulled up on his white button down shirt and began unbuttoning it while they kissed.

"I'll make it go away," he promised as he laid her down and opened her legs as far as they would go.

He slowly descended on her gently kissing then licking her. She moaned. He let his thumb vigorously rubbing her hard dark pink clit.

"Uryuu! I-_AAAAHHH!_ I want more!"

Uryuu sighed. He moved away fom her but she cried and Uryuu couldn't help himself. He felt like it was his fault and that he just had to make her feel better.

"Ichigo will hate me for this," he said to himself...


	3. Kill Me

_Uryuu's P.O.V._

That night I wished that my life would be over soon. I wished to die. Every night before this one I hoped and prayed for help out of this situation. Now, all I just wanted was to die. Nothing more...nothing less...just death...

* * *

Chad and Rukia could barely stand to look at me after they found out what I'd done to Oriheme. Taking a young girl's innocence isn't something to be proud of in Karakura Town. Especially a girl of Oriheme's age.

Now, I had to confront Ichigo. He'd taken Oriheme home after the party, that is, not before bashing my head in a bit. Though, that wasn't the least of my problems.

My number one worry was this: I still had to face Grimmjow.

I had disobeyed his orders. I wasn't supposed to let Inoue-kun go. I was supposed to leave her there for who-knows-what reason. Still, when Ichigo arrived, I was glad. I had called him and asked him to come by leaving him with directions and everything. Oriheme could get out safely.

Still, he would't forgive me for what I'd done.

* * *

_3rd Person Point of View..._

"Damn you Ishida! Damn you!"

Ichigo grabbed a fist full of Uryuu's hair and threw him against that wall. Uryuu didn't fight back. Not at all. All he wanted to happen, was for Ichigo to kill him. In his mind that was all that he begged for.

Ichigo punched him repeatedly in the face. Uryuu felt his nose grow warm as a red fluid dripped down his face. Ichigo grabbed his neck and repeatedly bashed it against the floor.

"K-K-Kur-r-ros-sak-ki," Uryuu managed to get out "P-please, k-kill me. Kill- K-kill me. Kill me. Kill me..."

Uryuu repeated this enough times and long enough for Ichigo to come back to his senses. He stopped and moved away from the Quincy.

"N-no," Ichigo stammered. There was a look of surprise and denile on his face.

* * *

_Ichiog's Point of View.._

I couldn't believe what I was doing. First of all, I forgot why I was mad at him. Second, I kept hearing him say 'Kill me...Kill me...' over and over again. What was I doing.

"N-no Ishida, I'm not going to kill you."

"P-Please," Ishidacried. "If you don't kill me, Grimmjow will."

Then Ishida went on explaining how he had to do what he did in order to save Oriheme. He told me that he wasn't supposed to let her leave the house, but he let me take her away so that she could be safe. He explained to me all about the drug that they'd used on her. He explained more than just that too.

For example, how Grimmjow became his pimp and payed him for sex and other "services". How he was made into a teenage slave just weeks after his dad kicked him out and disowned him. He told me why his dad wanted him to have nothing to do with the Soul Society. He told me so much that my mind couldn't take it.

Then he started again. "Kill me... Kill me..."

"No, I'm not going to kill you," I replied again.

"Oh yes, do grant his wish," a voice said behind me. "You don't want to grant the poor Quincy's last wish."

I spun around, but Grimmjow was gone. I turned around again to see if Ishida was alright but there was only one problem with that...

Ishida and Grimmjow...

were both gone...

* * *

**So what do you think? Sorry it took me so long to upload, but thanks to CyborgMelody I finally found out how to continue the story. Please review this story and tell me what you want to read in the next chapters. **

**Thanks**

**~Miyuki~**


	4. Can't Live on Like This

_Uryuu's P.O.V_

I woke up not knowing where I was. Hell, I barely even knew _who _I was. My mind was in a haze...almost like...like I was in a I was dreaming.

I felt scared but didn't know why. I wanted to look over my shoulder but something restricted me from doing so. What was it? Chains! Yes, I remember! The night before-that, horrible, awful night before. I remembered the feeling of chains suspending me in mid-air. I remembered the feeling of a whip colliding with my body. I remembered that maniacal laughter that came from none other than Grimmjow, the man I thought I loved.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_"Ah-a-ah! St-stop!" Uryuu cried but to no avail._

_"No one's gonna save you now you little shit! You think you can run away from me! After all that I've done for you! After all the love I've given you!"_

_"I-I never tried to run away," Uryuu sobbed._

_"Don't fucking lie to me!" Grimmjow shouted before hitting Uryuu across his naked body __with the whip. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about!"_

_"You know dammed well what I'm talking about!"_

_Grimm cracked his whip receiving a whimper from the Quincy._

_"I know about you and Ichigo Kurosaki!"_

_"What? No we're-"_

_"Shut it! Cut the crap! I know You've got feelings for him. You-you were supposed to be mine Ishida! You were supposed to be mine! You were supposed to love me and only me. Why can't you love me anymore?"_

_That was when Uryuu saw it: Tears, actual tears streaming out of Grimmjow's eyes. Uryuu didn't know what to do or say. All he could think of was "I did love you Grimmjow. It was you who didn't love me."_

_Grimmjow looked at him almost...sentimentally. He left the room for about five minutes then came back. _

_"G-G-Grimm, what are you-?"_

_Uryuu's voice trailed off. He gasped in fear. Grimmjow had a gasoline can in his left hand and a match in his right. He poured a circle of gasoline around him then on himself._

_"D-don't do this Grimm," Uryuu pleaded. _

_"I-I can't live on like this." Grimmjow whispered to no one in particular._

_He then struck the match on the brick wall beside him..._


End file.
